One of the seven objectives of the Division of Animal Medicine at the University of Washington is to obtain AAALAC Accreditation. One of the methods employed is that of an internal evaluation with The Guide as a standard and a listing of recommendations believed necessary for accreditation. Recommendations not requiring additional funds are currently being implemented. This proposal requests support for personnel needed for the centralized animal care facility to comply with the recommendations, facilitate the use of animals in teaching and research, and enhance the efficiency of operation. The professional and technical personnel requested will provide the minimal essential staff for the animal care, diagnostic, therapeutic and preventive medical programs, as well as staff a central surgery-radiology-intensive care unit, both for aseptic survival surgery and non-survival surgery.